


Sweet Death

by TheOverlordOfIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Horror, Short Story, Suspense, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce
Summary: There are things in this world that are better left unknown.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Death

**Author's Note:**

> You really shouldn't read this, it's a waste of your precious time.
> 
> Alas, it's your decision.
> 
> The editor of this abomination was LadyRedHeart.

The brutal sound of his heartbeat was deafening, like a drum being played inside his ear. It was enough to turn someone mad, then again, maybe it was too late for Leon. His knuckles were snow white by how hard he was gripping the screwdriver and yet his hands were shaky and covered in sweat.

He still had time to stop, to turn around and be the better man, to stop a tragedy from occurring. The image of Sayaka lunging at him with a kitchen knife flashing in his mind turned his doubts into dust and he growled. That bitch was going to get what she deserved.

The boy found the metallic note of the final screw hitting the floor oddly calm as his breath went even and his hand wasn't shaking anymore. The first thing he saw was the idol's face going pale, those blue eyes that mesmerized millions of fans were now filled with terror at the sight of her weapon of choice now pointing at her. Leon took a step forward, Sayaka took a step back.

Soon enough she felt the hard and cold wall of the shower against her back. The girl begged for her life but those pleads were answered by the even colder stab of metal on her stomach. Pain surged through her, so intense that Sayaka couldn't even scream, just seeing how the knife slid in and out of her with an unnerving ease. Finally, her body caught up and fell to the ground, eyes closing to never open again.

Leon did it, he killed a person. He killed Sayaka Maizono with his own two hands. The now killer let out a shaky chuckle. It wasn't his fault, she attacked first and he just got her back, it was self-defense!

The red-head whispered those words to himself over and over again like a mantra, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or the luke-warm body of the girl in front of him.

Then he took a glance at the knife in his hands and all the color drained from his face. Leon never stabbed anyone before and wasn't eager to repeat the experience but his common sense told him that the knife should be covered in crimson blood with the thick liquid dripping to the floor. So why wasn't this the case?

Instead, most of the blade was coated in a familiar blue substance of lumpy texture. The smell just added to the dooming feeling that coiled around his throat. There wasn't a trace of the smell of iron in the air but a sickly sweet scent.

All the cells that formed his being screamed for him to not look at the body, and yet the boy did it anyway.

A scream bubbled up from the pit of Leon's stomach and poured from his mouth like water the moment he laid eyes on her wound.

Leon's mind was thrown into the deepest part of the abyss, as it gained the maddening knowledge no mortal should learn.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Sayaka was cake the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I wrote a ficlet that will be obsolete in a few months from now.
> 
> I had this idea bouncing around my skull and decided to spit it out before it rotted.
> 
> I hope you at least got a kick out of it.
> 
> Peace.


End file.
